


The Switcheroo

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Allison and Isaac switch aesthetics





	The Switcheroo

The wind was howling on the dark december night. Allison was in her bedroom sitting next to Isaac. It was time. Ever since he had joined her gang, Isaac had been urging Allison to at least try to wear a flower crown. He wanted her to be pastel with him. And tonight was the night.   
“Are you ready?” Isaac asked, holding the pastel blue flower crown.  
Allison nodded, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. “I’m ready.”  
Isaac took a deep breath and placed the crown on her head. She held her breath and looked in the mirror.  
“Wow,” Isaac said.  
Allison nodded. “Do you like it?”  
“I love it,” he said.  
But just then, the door burst open and Derek Hale stomped in. “WHAT IS THAT?!?!”  
Allison ripped the crown from her head, throwing it to the floor as she and Isaac stood up in fear.  
“It’s uh… it’s nothing,” she said.  
“It wasn’t her idea, sir!” Isaac said, trying to save his girlfriend from the wrath of Papa Miguel.  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE PASTEL!” he screamed, spitting out the words.  
Allison and Isaac started crying in unison. “No please!”  
“GET OUT AND GIVE ME YOUR LEATHER UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN TO BE WHO YOU REALLY ARE!”  
Allison took off leather jacket number five, her favorite, and gave it to her papa. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, and her and Isaac left the house.  
“Where can I go?” she wondered aloud.  
Isaac clapped his hands together. “We can stay in a motel.”  
The two went to the nearest motel near the salon. The room was revolting, just like Scott, but it would have to do.  
“He took away my leather all because of a flower crown,” Allison cried.  
“It’ll be okay,” Isaac said, “he’ll come around. For now we can watch our soaps.”  
She nodded and he turned on One Life To Live, their favorite soap opera.   
“Wow,” Allison said, “I can’t believe her cousin was really her uncle and her uncle was really her father’s twin brother and her father was really her mother and her mother was really the local grocer and the local grocer was really her son. And I thought I had problems.”  
Isaac nodded. “That was a good episode.”  
“I’m going to call my dad,” she said. “Maybe he can talk some sense into Papa.”  
She took out her Nokia flip phone. “Dad? Yeah I’m okay. I’m with Isaac at Tumblr Girl Motel. Yes… yes… could you talk to Papa? Okay thanks, dad. Love you too. I’ll make sure to tell the gang you’re thinking of them.”  
“What did he say?” Isaac asked.  
“Well, he said he’s going to talk to him or have SMFTEOT1, his new boyfriend, talk to him,” Allison said. “Also he said to tell the gang that he misses everyone and can’t wait to ‘chill with da boiz’ again.”  
“Don’t you live with him?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, I live with dad and Melissa, but I go to Papa on the weekends. I don’t want that flower crown to come between us, Isaac. I don’t think I can wear it again.”  
“I understand,” he said. “I’d never come between you and your papa.”  
“Thank you for understanding.”  
The door to their motel room opened, even though it was locked, deadbolted, and chained.  
“Allison,” Derek said, stepping into the room. “I- I’m sorry.”  
“Papa!”   
He pulled his daughter into a hug. “I should have never thrown you out, Allison. You are my big daughter and I should have let you be who you want. You can be a pastel person like Isaac if you really want to.”  
“Oh, papa, thank you for understanding me,” she said.  
He adjusted his cowboy hat. “I should have understood. I mean, I was a leather boy and now I’m a cowboy. You should be able to character develop too.”  
“Thank you sir,” Isaac said. “I was only trying to widen her aesthetic horizons.”  
“I appreciate you boy,” Derek said. “Will you marry my daughter?”  
“Yes he will,” Allison said.  
And so they got married and Derek officiated the wedding.


End file.
